


Skate with me again

by Dinos_Fries



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinos_Fries/pseuds/Dinos_Fries
Summary: Langa tries to find Reki after his beef with Joe. When he gets called up to the stage, he gets an idea of how to find Reki.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Skate with me again

Langa was questioning everyone he passed if they had seen a boy with red hair, when he heard Adam call his name, he looked up to the stage and then he got an idea, he immediately ran up to the stage and grabbed the microphone from Adam’s hand, “My Eve~ We can finally resume our beef~” Adam said as he moved close to Langa, Langa awkwardly shifted away from him and tapped the microphone to check if it was working, and then he took a deep breath and started to talk. 

“Reki...if you’re still here, I just want to say sorry! I’ll do anything to make you forgive me! I’ll even refuse to skate with Adam!!” Langa said, everyone gasped in surprise (even Adam), “My Eve!~ Don’t be absurd! You are made skate with me!” Adam said dramatically as he placed his hands on Langa’s shoulder, Langa ignored him as he shrugged his hands off his shoulder. “Reki, ignore him! Skating isn’t fun without you! You’re the reason I started skateboarding, you made it fun for me! I want to skate with you again! I want to feel the excitement of skating with you again! You mean everything to me...so knowing that you’re mad at me, makes me upset! I was a terrible person to break our promise, I really hope you forgive and even if you don’t, I just want to see you again” Langa said as a small tear form in his eyes, his voice filled with sadness 

Everyone was silent for a while until the silence was broken by a sob from the crowd, Langa looked down to the crowd to see a boy with curly, spiky red hair, Langa immediately knew it was Reki, his eyes lit up as he made eye contact with Reki’s eyes that were filled with tears, he ran down the stage as fast as he could, he pushed everyone from his way, many got mad at him but he ignored them, his mind focused on Reki and when he finally got to Reki, he immediately wrapped Reki in a warm hug, “Reki, I missed you...” Langa softly whispered in Reki’s ear, Reki blushed from embarrassment and pushed away Langa, “I missed you too...” he mumbled quietly, his face burning up, Langa visibly lit up and went to hug Reki again, Reki faced turned red as a tomato, he then again pushed Langa. Langa pouted and crossed his arms, “Stop pouting! I’m sorry but there’s a lot of people staring at us” Reki said while pointing to the crowd of people staring at them, “Ah-! Sorry, Let’s go!” Langa said as he took Reki’s hand, and his skateboard and then ran out of ‘S’ gate as everyone watched them in shock. 

When they got outside the gate, they stopped to breathe, when they were able to catch their breath, Langa spoke up, “I’m sorry about that...you must be so embarrassed.” Langa said as he scratched the back of his head, “yeah...but it’s fine, and about forgiving you...I forgive you, I’m also sorry about ignoring you” Reki told Langa, “I was getting upset about how popular you were getting. You, Miya, Shadow, Cherry, and Joe are such amazing skaters while here I am... I can’t even keep up with all of you. I’m just the red-haired guy who follows you around,” Reki said with tears in his ears, “Reki-” Langa said but he was cut off, “I am so amazed by you! You learn so fast! You’re really gifted! Getting to skate with so many talented skaters like you, I thought I could be happy to just support you but I can’t...because I WANT TO SKATE WITH YOU!” Reki told Langa, as tears kept falling down his face and as he ran his hand in his hair in frustration. 

Langa looked at Reki with sad eyes, he then wrapped Reki in a warm hug, "I just want to skate with you again...Langa" Reki said as he sadly smiled at Langa, "I want to have fun skating with you Reki...and only you" Langa whispered in Reki's ear, he wiped the tears on Reki's face and moved the hair on Reki's face behind his ear, Reki's face was really beet red as Langa cupped his face, "L-Langa! W-what are you doing?" he nervously asked him, Langa leaned forward to his ear and whispered, "Reki..I like like you", Reki's eyes widen in surprise, his face was flushed, he couldn't believe it, Langa let go him, he stared at him with a nervous and worried look, "Ah...forget I said that Reki" Langa said nervously, Reki's eyes widen, "N-no! I-um, I like you too!" Reki said, clearly flustered, Langa smiled really wide, he jumped on Reki, they both fall down to the ground.

They both look at each other and then they both laugh, they stopped laughing and then they both got lost in each other's eyes as the moon shone above them, they slowly closed the gap between them, their lips touched slowly, their hearts felt like thousands of fireworks exploded, when they pulled away and sat down, they smiled at each other, "Reki, could you be my boyfriend?" Langa asked Reki as he placed his forehead on Reki's, Reki happily smiled at him, "Of course I would Langa" Reki said, Langa then pulled him to a quick kiss, "I don't ever want this day to end" he said to his first and forever lover

They stay there for awhile stargazing

Meanwhile at 'S' 

"Should we go find them?" Shadow asked the others, both Cherry and Joe looked at each other with a knowing look, and then nodded to each other, "Let's just let them figure this out" Cherry told Shadow, Shadow nodded and shrugged it off.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it! It's my first fanfic about Sk8 the Infinity but I hope I did well!


End file.
